Our Promise
by apocadelic
Summary: His lover promised him something. Can he fulfill his promise? 'I'll come back for you once again' [FujiRyo]


This is my first **unbeta** fic and my first Prince Of Tennis one shot... I'm sorry if there is many mistakes in pronunciation and grammar.

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis...** IT IS NOT MINE**. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

So... let the story begin...

* * *

Our Promise

* * *

**Two young boys sat on the grass, looking at the blue sky. The taller with brown hair boy sat behind the smaller boy, hugging him from behind. **

'_If only we could stay like this forever.' _**The brown hair boy rested his chin on his lover right shoulder.**

"_What are you thinking of?" _**The younger boy asked.**

"_How do you know?" _**He smiled to the younger boy.**

**Even the younger boy couldn't see his lover smiling face, he was sure the taller boy was smiling.**

"_Che… You always put your chin on my shoulder every time you think of something." _**The younger boy rested his head on his lover cheek, closing his eyes.**

"_I just thought if only we could stay like this forever." _**The taller boy kissed the younger boy's hair.**

"_Ne… Syuusuke, what will you do if I went to that place?" _**The younger boy pointed at the blue sky.**

"_I'll go with you, Ryoma. I want always be with you." _**Syuusuke answered without second thought tighten his hugs afraid if his lover would be disappeared.**

"_Baka." _**Ryoma sighed.**_ "Don't be too selfish, Syuusuke. Everyone needs you." _

"_But I need you to live, Ryoma. I can't live without you." _**Syuusuke couldn't hold the emotion inside anymore.**

**The younger boy hold his lover's hand, made himself facing the tensai.**

"_I will never leave you, Syuusuke." _**He wiped the tears.**_ "I will always be in __**here**__." _**Ryoma put one of his hands on his lover's left chest.**_ "Why don't we make a promise?" _**Ryoma was smiling, challenged the tensai.**

**Syuusuke looked at the younger boy.**

"_Stay alive, keep on moving on the way you want to choose and be happy." _**Ryoma moved forward, close enough with Syuusuke's left ear and whispered something.**_ "Do you agree?"_

"_You promise?" _**Syuusuke said, facing the younger boy.**

"_I promise. Will you?" _**Ryoma smiled sincerely.**

"_I promise." _**Syuusuke was smiling with him.**

**Suddenly a dazzling light showed up. Ryoma looked at where the light came from, stood up and started walking.**

"_Ryoma, where are you going?" _**Syuusuke tried to grab the younger boy's wrist but failed. His lover kept walking. **

**The tensai wanted to run to stop the younger boy but he couldn't move.**

"_Be happy, Syuusuke." _

**Syuusuke felt a whirl started to pull him.**

---000---

Syuusuke opened his eyes, heard 'beep' sounds near him.

'_A dream, ka?' _He sat up, looked at the clock near his bed.

Syuusuke took a picture which was near his bed, smiling sincerely to the picture.

"Ohayo, Ryoma." He kissed the boy's picture. "Thanks for coming again in my dream." He hugged the frame then put it back carefully like it was his treasure.

"Sa… I must get ready for my match." The tensai stood up.

After finished his shower, Syuusuke went to the kitchen.

---000---

"_Ohayo, Syuusuke." Ryoma rubbed his sleepy eyes._

"_Ohayo, Ryoma. How was your sleep?" Syuusuke smiled, kept cooking._

"_It was fine, just still tired." Ryoma approached his boyfriend. _

_Fuji kissed Ryoma's lips when the boy closed enough from him._

"_Syuusuke, that's sly." Ryoma blushed._

"_Sa…" The tensai just smiled. "Ne… Ryoma, we didn't do that much last night, how can you still feel tired?" He teased the younger boy._

"_Baka! That's not what I mean." Ryoma blushed twice in row._

"_Then, what is it, Ryoma?" Syuusuke opened his eyes, stopped cooking. He felt strange that lately his lover was easily tired._

"_It's nothing." The younger boy smiled. "Syuusuke, if you kept looking at me, your cooking will be burnt." Ryoma Smirked._

_Syuusuke smiled, back to his cook._

---000---

Looking at the kitchen brought back the memory. Syuusuke remembered the first time they moved to this apartment, the first time he saw Ryoma cooked for them. All the memories flashed back to his mind. Where ever he was looking at the rooms in their apartment, all he could see was his beloved lover.

'_Ryoma…'_ Syuusuke smiled. "Sa… what I should cook today?"

---

"_Ryoma, what are you cooking for our breakfast?" The older boy hugged his beloved._

"_Japanese food." The younger boy smiled._

"_It smells good. Did you add wasabi in it?" Syuusuke chuckled._

"_No way!" Ryoma sighed at his boyfriend's weird taste._

_Suddenly the tennis prince dropped the spatula. _

"_Ryoma!" Syuusuke held the collapse body._

_---_

The prodigy cooked simple food before leaving. When he was outside the house, he saw Kikumaru and Oishi.

"Fuji… we came to pick you up." Kikumaru waved.

"Thank you, Eiji, Oishi."

They went to the place where the match would be held. It only took one hour to get there. Kikumaru and Oishi went to the audience seats while Syuusuke prepared for his match. The tensai went to the court after the announcement of the match. It was his habit to look around the stadium after entered the court. He saw ex Seigaku's regulars was there.

"Ganbatte, Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro shouted.

"Fshu… don't lose, senpai!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Time to gather the data." Inui adjusted his glasses. _'Today is the same like that day.'_

"Good luck, Fuji." Kawamura said, shy.

"Go… Fuji." The acrobatic player showed "V" sign.

"Do your best." Seigaku no mama gave his courage.

"Don't get careless." The stoic captain said.

"Arigatou, minna." Fuji stepped in the court. _'This court always brings back memories.'_

"One set match, Fuji Syuusuke to serve."

---

_That afternoon was Ryoma's final match. The younger boy won the match without difficulties. Syuusuke took a picture from that moment. The tensai couldn't hide his happiness. He was planning to take more pictures when the boy collapsed. Without second thought he run to his lover._

"_Ryoma! Ryoma, don't joke around." He shook the younger boy's body. "Someone call the ambulance!" He shouted._

_---_

"Game, Fuji Syuusuke, Japan 4 game to 2." The umpire announced.

The tensai's eyes were widened when he saw a certain empty seat.

'_Sa… you're still the same.'_ He smiled.

At the audiences seats.

"Nya Fuji is smiling?" Kikumaru pointed his best friend.

Tezuka and certain data man observed the tensai carefully.

"It can't be." Tezuka said in low voice.

"What's wrong, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"That smile…"

"You're right, Tezuka. That smile only belongs to _him_." Inui looked at the way Syuusuke was looking at.

"That seat…" Inui said in fear.

"Ochibi's seat. Don't tell me…"

"It's impossible, senpai-tachi. Maybe Fuji-senpai just remembers the past." Momoshiro said, groggily.

---

"_How is he, doctor?" Syuusuke asked in hurry._

"_We did all we can." He doctor said apologetically._

"_You lie. It can't be true. You must save him!" The tensai said, angry._

"_We are sorry. It will be better for you to visit him now." The doctor left._

"_Fuji, calm down." Oishi patted Syuusuke's shoulder. "You should visit him, don't let him see this face of yours."_

_Syuusuke exhaled few time until he could control his emotion. _

"_Thank you, Oishi." The tensai looked at his friend before enter the room._

"_Ryoma." Syuusuke sat beside the bed._

"_Can I go home now? I want to go to the place we went on our first date." Ryoma's golden eyes looked very tired._

"_Don't you want to sleep a bit?" The tensai hugged his lover._

"_I'm not tired." The tennis prince said. "Can we go, please?" _

_Syuusuke just nodded. The tensai stood up. Ryoma was about to stand up when the older boy lifted him and carried him._

"_Syuusuke, I'm not a girl." The younger boy scolded._

"_No, you're not. You're my beloved." Syuusuke kissed his lover's forehead._

_---_

Syuusuke kept attacking his opponent. The current score was 5 games to 4, one more game to victory.

"Senpai, Fuji-senpai's play style had changed." Kaidoh pointed.

"Is that the Fuji we know?" Kukimaru asked, confuse.

"That plays style…" Oishi gasped.

"You're right. That is Echizen's." Inui kept observing and writing.

"Echizen's Cyclone smash!?!" Momoshiro shocked.

"Echizen." Tezuka said in low voice. What the captain saw is the other version of the Seigaku's pillar of support.

---

"_Syuusuke, you looked very sad. What's wrong?" Ryoma cupped the older boy's face._

"_It's nothing." The tensai hugged tightly._

_Here they were, under the blue sky and at the seashore. _

"_Ryoma." Syuusuke faced his lover's pale face. "Don't leave me."_

"_I won't. Even if I leave…" _

_Syuusuke put his forefinger as sign not to continue. "Don't say it."_

_Ryoma took his lover's hand then placed it on Syuusuke's left chest._

"_Even I leave you, I will always be here." He smiled, the most sincere smile Syuusuke had ever seen. "Ne… Syuusuke, promise me one thing."_

"_Hm?"_

_Ryoma pulled his lover close then whispered._

_---_

"40-15. Match point, Fuji Syuusuke leads."

---

"_Syuusuke… I'm tired." His lover put him on their bed._

"_Ryoma, are you happy all this time?" Syuusuke almost cried._

"_Be with you is the happiest time in my life." The younger boy looked at his lover, smiling. "I have no regret."_

"_I love you." The prodigy kissed Ryoma._

"_Don't cry, I feel horrible to make you cry." Ryoma caressed his beloved cheek, wiped away the tears. "Ne… Syuusuke, smile for me before I sleep." The younger boy forced his eyelid to open._

_The older boy smiled between his tears._

"_I love you, Syuusuke. Forever I am yours." Ryoma closed his eyes, entered his endless sleep._

_---_

"Isn't that Echizen's Twist serve?" Kawamura shocked.

"His opponent returned it." Momoshiro shouted.

"Chance ball." Kaidoh said.

"That's…" Kikumaru froze.

"Cool drive." Oishi gasped.

"Game and match. Fuji Syuusuke, Japan." The umpire announced.

Syuusuke walked towards the podium to receive his medal.

After the ceremony ended the tensai walked to his friends.

'_Syuusuke.' _

Syuusuke stopped then smiled. "What took you so long?"

Suddenly his vision blurred. The last time he saw is his friends' panic expression.

---000---

All the former Seigaku's regulars sat on the bench in front of emergency room. None of them spoke. Tezuka felt someone was standing in front of him. He looked up at the person.

"Echizen." The captain shocked.

The younger boy looked the same like five years ago.

'_Buchou, thank you for everything.' _Ryoma smiled then left.

Tezuka stood up. The other regulars were confused.

"What's wrong, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

The captain kept silence, looking at the younger boy's back. After Ryoma went to the emergency room, the sky started to rain hardly. It was like five years ago.

"_**Live to your fullest and I will come back for you once again. That's my promise."**_

* * *

This idea kept hunting me all the time xx so I decided to write it. I don't know from where I got this idea. All I know I always want to write this kind of fic after read **Ishka**-chan's fic "**Homecoming**". She is a great author (love)... I always cry when read that fic. 

I hope you enjoy your reading... please review and tell me what in your mind is...

Once again... I'm sorry for the mistakes I made in this fic... -- Thank you for reading it...


End file.
